1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a basic input output system (BIOS) protection technique of a computer device and, more particularly, to a method for recovering a BIOS and a computer device thereof.
2. Related Art
In a configuration of a computer system, a basic input output system (BIOS) is the first run software in the computer system. The BIOS provides a most fundamental and direct hardware control for the computer system. The primitive operations of the computer system are completed according to contents of the BIOS. Since the BIOS is an important constituent portion of a computer system, the stability of realizing the functions of the BIOS directly affects normal operations of the computer system.
A BIOS mainly includes two constituent portions: a boot block code and a BIOS main code. The boot block program code is the first run portion at the booting up of a computer system, and it is mainly responsible for a most fundamental and simplest hardware initialization of a computer device. Therefore, once the boot block code has errors, the computer device cannot perform a booting process successfully.
A conventional method for recovering a BIOS is often recovering the BIOS when the computer enters the BIOS after the booting process. Therefore, when the computer cannot be booted up, a user cannot recover the BIOS by himself or herself. The user has to send the motherboard back to the manufacturer for repairing or exchanging a new motherboard, which is rather inconvenient.